FEBRUARY
by OliYunjae
Summary: Yunjae loves romantic story. Newbie ! please RnR


**Title : February .  
Writer : Oline.**

**Rated : T  
Pairing : Yunjae, only Yunjae.  
Genre : you see it later.  
Length : just OS / short. **

**Disclaimer : this story purely mine, i'm sorry if there's same story line you find here. But i'm not plagiarsm. Yunjae is not mine.**

_Note : ff ini juga saya publish di facebook dgn pen name __**Caroline Febriana Inka. **__Saya newbie disini, masih perlu bimbingan. Maaf jika banyak terdapat kesalahan._

**~February~**

"Yunnie.."

Yunho yang sejak tadi fokus pada buku ditangannya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

Ia tersenyum tampan saat melihat sesosok pria manis dengan tubuh mungil kini tengah berlari kearahnya. Sosok itu tampak sangat menawan dengan sweater abu-abu kebesaran hingga seluruh telunjuk pria cantik itu tenggelam didalam baju itu serta jangan lupakan jeans hitam denim yang membalut kaki jenjangnya.

Suara sepatu boots hitamnya terdengar nyaring memecah kesunyian ditengah koridor kampus yang sudah sepi. Mengingat sekarang semua mahasiswa sudah masuk kekelas.

Berbeda dengan Yunho yang punya jadwal kosong khusus untuk mata kuliah bisnis yang diambilnya.

"Jae.."

Yunho sontak berdiri dari duduknya, ia membenarkan letak kacamata tipisnya keposisi yang benar dan tersenyum tampan kearah pria cantik yang ia panggil 'Jae' itu.

"Yunnie, sedang apa kau disini ? Kau sedang kosong ?,"

Jae atau Kim Jaejoong-sosok indah itu bertanya kearah Yunho. Bibir merahnya bergerak lucu membuatnya tampak lebih cantik.

"Aku sedang kosong hari ini, sayang." Jawab Yunho sambil mengusap rambut indah kekasihnya.

Yah..Kim Jaejoong adalah kekasih Yunho. Mereka berasal dari jurusan yang berbeda.

Yunho mengambil kuliah jurusan bisnis sedangkan Jaejoong mengambil kuliah jurusan Seni, walau pada kenyataan pria cantik itu lebih menyukai sastra.

Mereka berdua sudah menjalin hubungan hampir 4 tahun ini, semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka diacara pekan olah raga yang diselenggarakan oleh pihak kampus. Saat itu, Yunho terpilih menjadi pemain inti dan menjadi kapten di tim futsal kampusnya, ia bermain terlalu baik waktu itu.

Sampai saat sedang menggiring bola dilapangan, mata Yunho tanpa sengaja melirik bangku penonton, saat itulah..pertama kalinya sosok Jaejoonglah yang terlihat oleh mata Yunho yang agak rabun itu. Jaejoong tampak duduk manis dibangku penonton untuk mendukung para pemain tim Seni saat itu.

Jantung Yunho berdetak sangat kencang saat Jaejoong membalas tatapan matanya dan Yunho sadar. Ia telah jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada sosok indah seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Semenjak itu, Yunho selalu berusaha untuk melakukan pendekatan dengan Jaejoong, dengan memanfaatkan peran pentingnya sebagai ketua organisasi kemahasiswaan kampus, Yunho akhirnya berhasil, ia mengandalkan banyak orang dari jurusan Seni saat itu.

Dan Yunho lebih diberkati lagi saat tahu sepupunya yang bernama Kim Junsu adalah sahabat dekat Jaejoong. Yunho rasa, Jaejoong memang sudah Tuhan ciptakan untuknya. Hanya untuk dirinya saja.

"Kau sendiri ? Bukannya kau ada kuliah hari ini ?," Tanya Yunho sambil mengajak Jaejoong-kekasih cantiknya-untuk duduk dikursi kayu yang tersedia disetiap sudut kampus.

"Mrs. Hwang tidak memperbolehkan aku masuk hanya karena aku telat 1 menit..dia kejam Yunnie-ya, hwaaaa ~,"

Jaejoong mulai merengek manja, ia memeluk erat lengan berotot kekasihnya. Sedangkan Yunho hanya mampu tersenyum melihat wajah Jaejoong yang begitu cute.

"Sudahlah sayang. Sekarang jelaskan alasan kau terlambat kekampus hari ini hmm ?," Tanya Yunho lembut.

Ia memandang wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat menawan pagi ini. Pria cantik disampingnya ini selalu berhasil membuat Yunho jatuh cinta setiap saat.

"Rahasia ~,"

Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengedipkan matanya kearah Yunho, mencoba bersikap jahil kepada kekasih tampannya. Lagipula, tidak ada seorangpun yang memperhatikan kemesraan mereka saat ini, mengingat keadaan kampus yang sangat sepi.

"Jangan seperti ini, sayang. Kau membuatku ingin menciummu." Ucap Yunho sambil mencubit hidung mungil Jaejoong.

"Cium saja kalau berani ~ weeek~ uhmm.."

Jaejoong sontak menghentikkan ucapannya saat merasakan bibir lembut dan tebal Yunho berbenturan halus dengan bibir tipisnya. Ia memejamkan matanya saat melihat mata musang Yunho terpejam lembut dibalik kacamata tipisnya, ia memeluk erat leher Yunho dengan kedua tangannya dan meremas rambut brunette hitam kekasih yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Mmmh.."

Jaejoong mengerang saat Yunho melepaskan ciuman lembut mereka, wajahnya memanas saat menatap wajah tampan Yunho begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Pria tampan itu menyatukan dahi mereka membuat hidung mancung mereka menyentuh dengan lembut membuat Jaejoong tersenyum geli.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Bisik Yunho lembut sambil menatap mata bulat Jaejoong dengan penuh cinta.

"Aku juga..aku mencintaimu, Yunnie.."

.

Yunho terlihat sudah sibuk dengan berbagai lembaran kertas dan map-map bermacam warna yang berhamburan diatas mejanya. Ia memang terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Sebagai seorang mahasiswa teladan dan asisten dosen, ia terlalu banyak dilimpahkan pekerjaan yang cukup untuk menguras seluruh tenaganya.

Belum lagi masalah-masalah event tahunan Festival Valentine yang sebentar lagi akan diadakan dikampus mereka. Ia sebagai ketua organisasi kampus mereka harus bekerja extra agar event tahunan itu berjalan sesuai rencana dan meriah.

_**Drrrrrt Drrrrrt**_

Yunho berhenti sejenak dari pekerjaannya saat mendengar sura getar handphone miliknya yang tertumpuk oleh kumpulan-kumpulan kertas. Ia mengambil handphone itu susah payah setelah sebelumnya mengais tumpukan kertas yang membuat kepalanya hampir pecah itu.

**From :**_** My Sweet Heart**_

_Yunnie, aku merindukanmu.  
Tapi aku tahu Yunnie sedang sibuk saat ini.  
Maaf jika aku mengganggu Yunnie~ah..  
Aku hanya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan  
Kalau aku sangat merindukanmu.  
Tetap semangat sayang, jaga kesehatanmu.  
Aku sangat mencintaimu. _^ ^

Yunho tersenyum lembut, rasa lelah yang sudah seminggu mendera dirinya entah mengapa menguap begitu saja. Aliran cinta yang Jaejoong berikan seolah mampu menghangat hatinya yang sekarang hendak berteriak jika ia sangat merindukan kekasih cantiknya itu. Yunho sangat mencintai Jaejoong, karena Jaejoong adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling mengerti dirinya.

Buktinya, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mengeluh atau marah kepada Yunho walau sudah 1 minggu ini mereka tidak saling bertemu, ia mengerti bahwa kekasihnya orang yang sangat sibuk dan ia sangat memakluminya.

Yunho kemudian melepaskan kacamatanya dan kembali mengecek handphonenya. Ia memencet tombol 'answer' dan mulai mengetik beberapa kalimat yangia harap mampu membuat perasaan kerinduan dihati Jejoong menjadi tenang.

"Huff.."

Yunho kembali menatap semua kertas-kertas berserakan diatas mejanya sebelum kemudian kembali meletakkan handphone itu diatas meja. Yunho harus bekerja lebih keras jika ia mau bertemu Jaejoong secepatnya.

**To : **_**My Sweet Heart**_

_Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun didunia ini.  
Bahkan dari diriku sendiri.  
Aku terlalu indah untuk ku Jae.  
Aku mencintaimu._

.

.

.

**11 Feb 20xx**

"_Sunbae _? Bagaimana dengan dekorasi ini ?,"

"Kau hanya perlu menambahkan hal-hal yang berguna saja, seperti tempat duduk atau meja kecil tempat menaruh benda."

"Baiklah, terima kasih _sunbae_."

Yunho kembali menghela nafas, ia sangat mengantuk, sudah hampir 2 hari ini ia tidak tidur dengan nyenyak karena banyaknya tanggungan pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan secepatnya. Event semakin dekat dan persiapannya sudah 98 % menuju selesai.

Yunho mengecek handphonenya dan tidak mendapati pesan apapun dari Jaejoong. Ah, Yunho berharap Jaejoong berada didekatnya sekarang. Yunho sangat ingin memeluk Jaejoong, ia terlalu merindukan Jaejoong.

1 minggu lebih tidak bertemu Jaejoong membuat Yunho seperti orang linglung, pikirkan pasti selalu terpusat penuh pada kekasihnya itu.

"_Hhh..aku merindukanmu, sayang._" Bisik Yunho lirih. Kaca mata tipis yang menggantung dihidung mancungnya nyari turun, namun tetap tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanan dirinya.

"_Sunbae !,"_

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya saat mendengar salah satu_ hoobae'_nya-Onew-memanggilnya dari arah pintu. Wajah _hoobae'_nya itu tampak sangat cemas.

Yunho buru-buru menghampirinya.

"Ada apa ?,"

"_Sunbae_, Jaejoong sunbaenim kecelakaan didepan kampus !,"

.

.

Yunho menangis. Air matanya seolah enggan untuk berhenti keluar membanjiri pipi dan wajah tampannya, tangannya menggenggam tangan kurus Jaejoong yang selalu digenggam lembut olehnya.

Ia melihat wajah sendu Jaejoong yang dihiasi beberapa goresan kecil luka yang sudah dibalut dengan antiseptik dan ditutupi dengan perban. Yunho mengusap lembut pipi Jaejoong dan mengecupnya dengan penuh hati-hati.

Setelah Onew memberitahu dirinya bahwa Jaejoong kecelakaan saat akan menyeberangi jalan didepan kampus mereka, ia buru-buru meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya dikampus dan menyusul Jaejoong kerumah sakit sambil menangis.

Ia tidak perduli jika _hoobae_ dan teman-teman seangkatannya menganggap dirinya terlalu cengeng, Yunho tidak perduli. Yang ia pikirkan hanya Jaejoong, Jaejoong dan Jaejoong.

.

**13 feb 20xx**

"Nak, kau pulanglah dulu. Ibu kasihan melihatmu kelelahan menunggu Joongie 2 hari ini."

Ibu Jaejoong datang menghampiri Yunho dan menepuk bahu tegap pemuda gagah yang ia ketahui sebagai kekasih dari anak satu-satunya-Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho menggeleng. Ia ingin berada disini, ia ingin saat Jaejoong sadar dirinya lah yang pertama dilihat oleh Jaejoong.

"Tidak ibu, aku ingin disini bersama Jaejoong." Bisik Yunho, agak keras kepala. Biarlah kali ini bersikap egois sedikit demi kecintaannya pada kekasihnya sendiri.

"Kau harus mandi nak, kau sangat berantakan. Bersihkan saja dirimu dulu baru kau datang kesini lagi." Ibu Jaejoong mencoba membujuk Yunho dengan lembut.

Ia mengerti perasaan yang dialami Yunho, namun ia kasihan juga melihat Yunho tampak sangat kelelahan mengingat ia sudah hampir 4 hari enggan untuk menutup matanya sekedar untuk berisitrahat 2 atau 3 jam saja untuk tidur.

Yunho akhirnya menghela nafas. Ibu Jaejoong terlalu baik untuk ia bantah.

Yunho akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk dalam kepada perempuan yang sudah melahirkan kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Terima kasih ibu, aku titipkan Jaejoong padamu." Ucap Yunho.

Ia kemudian menoleh kearah Jaejoong, sosok menawan dan indah yang masih betah memejamkan matanya. Sosok yang sangat ia cintai lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

"Aku pergi dulu sayang, aku mencintaimu..sangat."

.

.

**Night (22.15 KST)**

Yunho baru saja selesai mandi, ia mengeringkan rambutnya sebentar sambil membuka handphonenya yang sudah 2 hari terbengkalai.

Baterainya habis.

Yunho kemudian duduk diatas ranjangnya sebelum kemudian menghubungkan kabel ke handphonenya untuk mengisi daya baterai yang sudah kosong.

Saat Yunho menghidupkan handphonenya, ia kembali tertegun.

Ia mengusap lembut layar handphone model sederhana itu, disana tampak dirinya dan Jaejoong tengah melakukan selca dengan pose Jaejoong mencium lembut pipinya, sedangkan ia sendiri tampak tersenyum tampan menatap lurus kearah kamera.

"Sayang.." Bisik Yunho lirih.

Walau sudah dimatikan 2 hari, tidak ada satupun pesan yang masuk kesana. Yah..karena dihandphonenya Yunho hanya menyimpan nomor Jaejoong seorang.

Ia tidak pernah memberikan nomor ponselnya kepada teman-teman kuliahnya yang lain, ataupun junior-juniornya diorganisasi kemahasiswaan. Ia hanya berkomunikasi dengan temannya melalui email dikomputernya.

"Ah.."

Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan sebelum akhirnya dirinya benar-benar terlelap dalam dimimpinya.

Ia sungguh lelah.

Yunho berharap ketika ia membuka mata besok, Jaejoong akan tersenyum disampingnya.

.

**14 Februari 20xx**

Yunho pagi-pagi sekali sudah datang kerumah sakit, sebenarnya ia sudah mengantuk namun rasa kantuknya hilang begitu saja saat melihat pesan diponselnya, pesan dari Jaejoong.

**From : **_**My Sweet Heart**_  
_  
Yunnie..aku merindukanmu._

.

.

.

Yunho perlahan membuka pintu ruang rawat rumah sakit itu, ia tersenyum canggung saat melihat beberapa perawat juga berada disana untuk mengecek keadaan Jaejoong.

Yunho membungkukkan badannya sebentar dan tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, bagaimana hari anda ?," Ucapnya kaku, sedangkan para perawat tadi hanya mampu tersenyum melihat kelakuan aneh Yunho.

"Kami sudah selesai. Permisi Tuan.." Ucap salah satu perawat sambil berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Mata Yunho dan Jaejoong bertemu, mereka berpandangan sebentar sebelum tersenyum satu sama lain.

Yunho datang meenghampiri Jaejoong sambil membenarkan letak kacamata minusnya, ia memberikan Jaejoong sekumtum bunga mawar merah yang sengaja ia beli dari bibi Han, tetanggannya yang memiliki banyak koleksi bunga-bungaan di rumahnya.

"Untukmu, sayangku." Ucap Yunho sambil mencium kening Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk perlahan dan mencium aroma bunga mawar itu.

Ia memandang Yunho sebentar sebelum setitik air mata jatuh dari sudut mata besarnya, Yunho terkesiap. Kenapa Jaejoong menangis ?

"Kenapa kau menangis sayang ? Apa kau tidak menyukai bunga yang ku berikan ?," Tanya Yunho sambil mengusap rambut Jaejoong.

"..."

"Ja-" 

"Yunho.."

Yunho sontak membalik tubuhnya saat mendengar suara ibu Jaejoong, ia berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Apa kabar anda ibu ? Apakah anda tidur nyenyak tadi malam ?,"

"Ah..iya. Itu..ada yang ibu ingin bicarakan denganmu, diluar saja."

Yunho terdiam saat melihat wajah serius ibu Jaejoong, ia melirik Jaejoong sebentar sebelum mengangguk kearah ibu Jaejoong.

.

.

Yunho dan ibu Jaejoong masih duduk menghadap kedepan, masing-masing mereka sama sekali tidak berniat membuka sebuah pembicaraan. Namun, keadaanpun tidak canggung walau mereka tidak bicara sepatah katapun.

Namun, Yunho mulai merasa bosan. Ia berniat membuka sebuah pembicaraan.

"Ibu.."

"Aku melahirkan Jaejoong 21 tahun yang lalu disebuah desa kecil, _Chungnam_. Sejak mengandung Jaejoong aku selalu berharap mendapatkan seorang anak perempuan dengan suara yang indah. Tapi, saat melahirkan aku sempat kecewa ternyata bayi yang aku lahirkan berjenis kelamin laki-laki namun saat menatap wajah mungilnya aku sadar jika ia sangat cantik, bahkan suara tangisan kerasnya pun begitu indah. Aku tahu, Tuhan tidaklah jahat, Ia hanya punya rencana lain untuk manusia."

Yunho masih diam menyimak ucapan ibu Jaejoong.

"..Ibu yang mengusulkan Jaejoong masuk jurusan seni walaupun ibu tau Jaejoong sangat tertarik untuk menulis, ia mencintai sastra. Semua itu ibu lakukan agar bakat Jaejoong terasah dengan baik, ia sangat suka menyanyi..suaranya baguskan, _Nak_ ?,"

Ibu Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang masih fokus memandangi dirinya.

Yunho mengangguk.

"Yunho, ibu percaya kau adalah pria yang baik. Tapi, kalau kau ingin meninggalkan Jaejoong, pergilah sekarang." Ucap Ibu Jaejoong dengan air mata yang kini turun membasahi pipi keriputnya.

Yunho terkesiap.

"A-apa mak-maksudmu Ibu ?," Tanya Yunho tergagap.

"Jaejoong tidak lagi sempurna nak,"

"Maks-,"

"Ia bisu sekarang." 

**Deg**

"Pecahan kaca mobil yang menghantamnya kemarin menggores daerah lehernya dan mengenai pita suaranya, walaupun pecahan kaca itu tidak mengenai pembuluh darahnya..tapi, Joongie kita harus rela kehilangan suaranya, nak."

Saat itulah Yunho merasa seluruh dunianya gelap, seakan matahari pagi yang bersinar terang diluar sana tidak mampu mencerahkan mendungnya hati Yunho.

Air mata Yunho mengalir.

_Itu bukan air mata penyesalan karena ia telah mencintai Jaejoong, namun penyesalan kenapa semua ini tidak terjadi padanya saja ?_

.

.

Yunho kembali masuk, setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya sepenuhnya, Yunho akhirnya masuk kembali keruang rawat Jaejoong dengan senyum palsu. Ia tidak mau Jaejoong makin bersedih.

Ia melirik leher Jaejoong yang ditutup oleh perban yang cukup panjang. Sejak kemarin Yunho tidak menyadarinya.

"Hei, bagaimana kabarmu malaikat cantikku ?,"

Yunho mencoba tersenyum kearah Jaejoong, ia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan mengusap air mata yang keluar dari mata indah yang dulu selalu memancarkan cahaya keceriaan itu.

Namun, sekarang mata itu tampak redup seolah tidak ada cahaya disana.

Jaejoong menggeleng mencoba menolak sentuhan Yunho. Ia menangis membuat hati Yunho seakan teriris-iris. Air mata itu..Yunho tidak pernah mengharapkannya, Yunho selalu berharap Jaejoong tersenyum, bukan menangis.

"Sayang.."

**Srett**

Yunho menatap selembar kertas yang Jaejoong taruh ditangannya, ia menatap Jaejoong sebentar sebelum membaca tulisan didalamnya.

_'Aku tidak sempurna lagi untukmu, pergi tinggalkan aku dan carilah orang lain'_

Yunho meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya sembarangan, ia memandang marah kearah Jaejoong kemudian menarik tubuh ringkih itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Tolong jangan suruh aku untuk pergi meninggalkanmu, Jae. Aku terlalu mencintaimu..aku tidak butuh kesempurnaan, yang aku butuhkan hanya dirimu, Kim Jaejoong." 

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu..hiks..sangat." Bisik Yunho lirih.

Saat itulah Yunho sadar, cinta tidak akan selamanya berjalan mulus selama apapun mereka menjalaninya. Pasti suatu saat ada cobaan besar yang menguji kekuatan dan ketulusan cintanya.

Valentine day melambangkan hari kasih sayang, walaupun tragedi menyakitkan itu harus Yunho alami dihari berharga bagi pasangan itu..namun Yunho tetap mamaknainya sebagai pelajaran hidup. Ia sekarang tahu, kesempurnaan bukan milik manusia, hanya Tuhan yang sempurna..bahkan cinta tulus yang mereka miliki.

.

.

**01 Maret 20xx**

_"Apakah anda, Jung Yunho bersedia menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai pendamping hidup anda baik dalam suka dan duka bahkan sampai maut memisahkan kalian ?,"_

"Ya..saya bersedia."

_"Dan, apakah anda Kim Jaejoong bersedia menerima Jung Yunho sebagai pendamping anda baik dalam suka dan duka sampai maut memisahkan kalian ?,"  
_

Yunho menoleh memandangi wajah cantik pendamping hidupnya, ia tersenyum saat air mata tidak terbendung mengalir membasahi pipi Jaejoong.

"Tolong ulangi lagi, Bapa." Pinta Yunho sambil menghapus air mata kekasihnya.

Pastur itu tersenyum maklum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah,saya ulangi. Apakah anda Kim Jaejoong bersedia menerima Jung Yunho sebagai pendamping anda baik dalam suka dan duka sampai maut memisahkan kalian ?,"

Jaejoong akhirnya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kau berhak mencium pasangan hidupmu."

Yunho dan Jaejoong kini saling menangkup wajah Jaejoong dan mencium bibir tipis nan merah itu.

Air mata Yunhopun tidak mampu terbendung lagi, perasaannya tercampur aduk antara senang dan juga sedih. Sedih melihat kekasihnya harus kehilangan suatu yang berharga baginya. Suara itu berharga untuk Jaejoong.

Setelah hari Valentine tanggal 14 itu, Yunho melamar Jaejoong dengan penuh keberanian. Ia ingin membuat bulan februari itu bukan hanya menjadi hari menyedihkan bagi Jaejoong namun juga hari yang membahagiakan baginya.

"_**Aku mencintaimu, sayangku. Tetaplah disisiku."**_ Bisik Yunho setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Ia memperhatikan gerakan bibir Jaejoong dan ia pun tersenyum.

Tersenyum seolah hanya ialah orang satu-satunya didunia ini yang bahagia.

Kesempurnaan bukanlah yang Yunho inginkan, yang ia inginkan hanya KIM JAEJOONG.

_**'...Till the end, we share love together.**_'

**END**

**Note : **_**maaf jika banyak typo. ff ini sebenarnya saya buat khusus untuk hari ulang tahun Yunho dan Jaejoong kemarin, namun tidak ada salahnya saya publish kembali.**_

**Last,**

**Review please**


End file.
